


Blessing in Disguise

by lasairfhiona



Series: Blessing in Disguise [1]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories are told by telling the ending first – this is one of them.  The stories that will follow this one will tell the story of how Leo and his love got to this point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing in Disguise

On direction from the President, the Secret Service escorted Leo McGarry from his office on Tuesday at three pm with instructions not to let him near the West Wing until eight am the next morning.

It was his anniversary and his old friend was hell bent on making sure he didn't mess it up by working late and forgetting – again. What Jed Bartlet didn't know, however, was that it was more than just his wedding anniversary – it marked the day his life changed. It was a day, not unlike today, with a late afternoon rainstorm that she invited herself in and forever changed him.

He denied how she made him feel. How just by being with her made the hard things bearable and the good even better. And when he couldn't deny it any longer and the feelings threatened to overwhelm him he gave in and let her inside the wall he'd built around himself. In one fell swoop, she filled his heart with a joy that in all his years he never knew he was capable of experiencing.

Since he'd been kicked out of his office earlier than he'd planned on leaving, Leo used the time he was given to take a walk down memory lane. He went back to the old neighborhood to remember how it all started. The rain had stopped as he walked down the street peering in the window of the liquor store where he'd met her. He continued down the tree-lined street dodging the puddles until he stood at the steps of his old apartment. It was the place where she'd held him through a bad night and where in return he'd held her, taken care of her, kissed her for the first time and loved her. In the privacy of that small apartment, they forged their love. It was where he proposed and where together they mourned the loss of a baby.

Taking one last look, Leo turned away from the past and hailed a cab. It was time to go home – to the present and his future. To the daughter who was the light of his life, and to the woman he loved and who, just by her presence in his life, was a blessing in disguise…


End file.
